


(Allegedly) In The Dark

by willsy83



Series: It's Just Too Much! [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Abby & Erin bonding, Agony Aunt Patty, Background Holtzbert, Background Holtzmann, F/F, Female Friendship, Mostly Fluff, very very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsy83/pseuds/willsy83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby knows exactly what's going on with Holtz and Erin and does not appreciate being kept in the dark.  She decides to take action.  Continuation of 'It's Just Too Much!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Allegedly) In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a further idea for the other little Holtzbert story I wrote. It is possible to read this as a stand alone work but obviously reading the first part will help. It's almost entirely in Abby's POV and apologies to all those Jillian Holtzmann lovers (myself included) but she really is barely in this, just kind of the way it went, its started as one thing, took on a life of its own and became something else entirely. Have tried to keep the minor tonal shifts as natural as possible but by all means comment away with any compliments or critiques.

Abby knew she was smart, in much the same way she knew her colleagues were smart. Well, not Kevin, but the rest of them for sure. Not only was she smart, she was also observant and cared about her friends.

She cared about them all in different ways, of course. Erin was her oldest friend (minus their years-long blip) and was someone she felt was a true equal in every sense of the word. Patty was someone whose warmth and honesty she admired and respected. Kevin was an absolute sweetheart who Abby just wanted to wrap up in cotton wool. Holtz was someone she had bonded with at a time when she had never felt more alone, and was so honest and sincere (if a little crazy) it was impossible not to care.

Yes, she loved and cared for them all equally and without reservation. Which is why she was starting to get royally pissed with two members of their little team.

It had all started about a month prior. They’d had a bust that morning, nothing too difficult but Erin had once again found herself coated in slime, and had been on edge ever since they’d returned to the firehouse. She’d chained herself to her whiteboard and given monosyllabic responses to any and all questions. Patty came over and suggested they go out to lunch to get away from the oppressive atmosphere and Abby agreed quickly. She briefly contemplated inviting Holtz along, but she seemed wrapped up in her tinkering and Abby knew from long experience there would be no moving her. With a promise to herself to at least bring them both something to eat, she quickly left with Patty.

It didn’t take more than a few minutes after they got back to realise something was different. Abby went up to the lab with a wrap and a sandwich she’d picked up for the pair of them to find bits of metal and tools all over the floor around a now completely bare desk. When asked about this, Holtz was uncharacteristically evasive, muttering something about needing space for a new blueprint. Abby let it go and turned around to see Erin, still at her whiteboard but looking considerably more relaxed than before.

“You look happier,” she said, “finally had a breakthrough?”

“Uh, yeah, yes, absolutely,” Erin stammered out, “I managed to solve a…problem I’ve been having for a while.”

Abby looked at her strangely. She seemed tense again, even more so than before, but for the life of her Abby couldn’t work out why. Still she shrugged it off. Erin was a grown up, if she wanted to talk about whatever it was that was bothering her she would. Still, her behaviour later on was even more confusing.

“I’m heading out, you coming Erin?” Abby called as she gathered her things.

“I think I’m going to stay a little longer, I’ve still got some work to do here.” Erin’s reply came quickly.

“What work?” Abby chuckled. “You said you had a major breakthrough this afternoon?”

Erin got all nervous and stuttery again, a flush crawling up her neck. “Yeah, yeah, I did, but um, you know how it is, there’s always more to do, have to cross the I’s and dot the T’s and all that,” she replied, following up with an almost manic giggle.

“O…kay,” Abby drawled, raising an eyebrow, “but don’t work too hard alright, you still need your beauty sleep.”

“I don’t think she needs any,” Holtz piped up from her workstation. Abby turned around to see her looking at Erin with a goofy grin on her face, much different to the usual cocky smirk she wore when shamelessly flirting with her colleague.

Expecting to hear the usual exasperated comment from Erin, Abby turned to see her flushed scarlet and struggling to hold back a grin.

Oh Jesus, Abby thought, now I know what’s going on. “’Kay, well I’m gonna go now,” she said out loud, “Holtz, I presume you’ll be staying?”

“Course,” she replied, tearing her eyes away from Erin to look slightly less dopily in Abby’s direction, “just gotta fine tune this baby.” She pointed in the general direction of what appeared to be a pile of debris that was in no way close to being finished.

Abby backed out of the lab, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. “Well, you two idio – I mean kids have fun.” She escaped back to the ground floor, ushering Patty out of the building (Kevin had mercifully already left for the day).

“What the hell are you doin’?” Patty asked as Abby threw her bag and coat at her. “I was reading.”

“You remember that thing we talked about a few weeks ago, about…two certain people?” she asked, nudging her head towards the upper floor.

“Oh…oh yeah?” Patty replied, mouth curving into a grin.

“Well, let’s just say I owe you twenty bucks.”

Patty stifled a laugh as both women exited the building as swiftly as possible.

*****

Needless to say, both Abby and Patty had been waiting for one or both of them to admit everything since. I mean, it’s not like either of them were close minded, or would be shocked. Holtzmann was so far out of the closet she’d practically never been in it, and while Erin was a bit more reserved about discussing her love life, she’d dated men and women since college without any sort of a fuss.

As time dragged on however, it became apparent that Holtz and Erin thought they were a lot more subtle than they actually were. Between Holtz throwing herself on front of Erin at their most recent bust to protect her from yet another slime shower, and the time the week before they’d both stumbled down from the lab, hair all over the place and wearing each other’s shirts, no one would be handing them ‘Subtle Secret Girlfriends of the Year’ awards.

Patty eventually got bored of it all. She’d won the bet, and just kind of decided to let them be until they were ready. Abby, however, was annoyed at the fact that either of them felt like they had to hide anything. I mean, did they not know her? Did they not think she would be supportive? I mean come on, it had been at least a month since it started, surely it was time to be honest with their friends?

So, while not quite eager enough to ‘accidentally interrupt’ them while they were banging around upstairs (mostly because she didn’t think her brain could take the image of them making the proverbial beast with two backs), she would find any excuse to go upstairs to do some of her own work, whether it was to have a completely unnecessary in-depth discussion with Holtz about her latest invention, or to pretend to tally up some of her own research with Erin’s. The looks of frustration they were giving each other and the one’s of almost anger they were giving her were beyond priceless, and made Abby determined to break them.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doin’.” She’d just come downstairs from her latest excursion, which had practically left Erin foaming at the mouth. When she first started doing this she’d been convinced that Holtz would be the first one to break, but Erin was definitely about ready to burst. She almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

Patty was seated on one of the sofas in the lounge area, and hadn’t even looked up from her book.

Abby sat down next to her with a cup of coffee as casually as she could manage. She was about to deny everything until she made eye contact with Patty, who was giving her her best ‘don’t treat me like a fool’ look. “Ugh, fine,” she said, “I’m trying to get them to confess. I don’t get why they won’t just tell us, it’s not that big of a deal, and it’s not like we’d make a big fuss or anything.”

“Really?” Patty had finally put down her book and was looking at her incredulously. “Cause it seems to me like you’re about five minutes away from setting up a party for them. Come on Abby, just let them be, they’ll come to us when they’re ready.” She practically pleaded the last part.

“But I just wanna celebrate with them,” Abby replied, grabbing Patty’s arm. “Two of my best friends getting together, this is really exciting for me! They’ve both been so happy lately and I really wanna share in that.” She leaned over to rest her head on Patty’s arm a little forlornly.

“I know, baby,” Patty said gently, “but if you push them before they’re ready, I really don’t think they’ll thank you for that.”

What neither of them realised was that they had an audience from the stairs.

*****

Abby had resolved to follow Patty’s advice and leave them both alone, at least for now. She was desperate to get formal confirmation of what she’d already known about for over a month now, but Patty was right, she had to trust them to tell her when they felt the time was right. For her part she’d try her best not to be too resentful that they kept it from her for this long. So for the next week she backed off and things went more or less back to normal, except for one minor difference.

Holtz and Erin had apparently learned how to be more subtle. There was no more unexplained banging from upstairs (apart from the usual instances of Holtz nearly blowing up the city), and they were never anything more or less than strictly professional on busts. In fact if it wasn’t for the loved-up dopey grins they would occasionally fire in each other’s directions when they though no one was looking, Abby would almost have thought they’d ended this…whatever it was.

In fact, by the end of that week, Abby was certain she was further away from a confession from them than she’d ever been, but as it turns out, people can shock you.  
That Friday evening, Holtz surprised everyone by being the first to go home for the night. Even before the situation with Erin she’d nearly always be the last one to leave, professing a need to “perfect her toys”. Still, Abby didn’t think too much of it, she was pretty wrapped up in her work herself so she wouldn’t be gone for a while. Eventually Patty and Kevin drifted out as well with a chorus of ‘goodbyes’. She almost forgot there was anyone else there, until a clearing throat behind her made her jump.

Erin was stood there with a cup of coffee for each of them, and she had a surprisingly sheepish look on her face. “Hey Abby,” she said a little hesitantly, “I was wondering if you had time for a chat? I feel like we haven’t talked much lately.”

Abby turned back around and carefully put down her board marker. She tried her best to keep her excitement under control even though she had a feeling she knew what was coming. “Yeah that sounds good, I’m pretty much done anyway.” She gave herself a mental high five for keeping her voice neutral as she followed Erin to the sofa. Once they were seated she couldn’t resist a little prompting. “So, what’s going on with you?”

“Oh, not much, same old boring life,” Erin laughed nervously as Abby felt her heart sink. Maybe she’d misread the situation and Erin genuinely did just want a harmless little chat. Just as she was about to prepare herself for whatever mindless chatter Erin wanted, Erin put down her coffee and dropped her face into her hands. “Ugh, that’s not…that’s not really true, actually.” Abby could barely hear her with her face muffled.

“Come on, Gilbert, head up,” she said, smiling gently, “I can barely understand you.” She regretted asking for that when she saw Erin’s face however. She wasn’t quite crying, but her eyes had definitely gone glassy and red-rimmed. “Oh, honey, what is it?” Abby said, concerned.

“I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get mad,” Erin choked out, struggling to hold back the tears.

“Of course Erin,” Abby replied without hesitation. After all, it’s not like she didn’t know what she was agreeing to. “Whatever’s going on, I’ve got your back, you know that.”

“Thanks,” Erin said, then took a moment to steady herself. “So, last week, I came downstairs one day to ask you something, and I overheard you and Patty talking.” She looked pointedly at Abby as she said this.

“Oh? Oh,” Abby replied, as she realised what Erin was trying to say. She smiled at Erin encouragingly, who managed a much smaller smile in return. “So I guess you have something to tell me then.”

“Yeah,” she went silent again, her hands shaking slightly. Abby sat patiently sipping her coffee, letting Erin gather her thoughts. “Ugh, why is this so hard,” Erin suddenly exclaimed, laughing and throwing her hands in the air. “It’s not like you don’t already know.”

“Know what?” Abby asked with feigned confusion, pulling the kind of face Kevin pulled whenever he was asked a direct question. “Do you mean about how you and Holtz have been going at it like bunnies for weeks now?” Turns out her timing with this comment was not the best. Erin had just picked up and taken a sip of her coffee, resulting in the almost full mug smashing on the floor and Erin spitting half her mouthful out and choking on the rest. Abby smacked her on the back until she could breathe again then when she was finally pulling in air she ran to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Erin took it from her gratefully while Abby cleaned up the broken mug from the floor, apologising profusely for startling her friend. When she locked eyes with Erin again, they both started to grin, then chuckle and before long they were both howling with laughter. “Oh my god,” Abby gasped out through tears when she was finally calm enough to speak, “that was the funniest shit I’ve seen in forever.”

“Coffee nearly came out of my nose,” Erin wheezed. They made eye contact and were off again, completely unable to control their laughter. Eventually, they both calmed down and sat with grins on their faces, studiously avoiding looking at each other. “So, how long have you known?” Erin asked when she finally got it together enough for a serious question.

“That day about five weeks ago,” Abby replied, “do you remember? You’d gotten coated in slime that morning and looked like you were about to rip someone’s head off. When me and Patty came back from lunch half Holtz’s stuff was all over the floor and you looked so mellow it was like you’d just had a massage or something.”

“Oh my god, really?” Erin exclaimed looking mortified. “That was the first day we kissed!”

“Just kissed or…?” Abby slyly dug Erin in the ribs.

“Just kissed,” she laughed, then looked a little sheepish again. “I, uh, may or may not have tackled her to the ground while she was dancing for me.”

Abby snorted back a laugh, picturing Erin getting so worked up she just couldn’t stand it any more. “I knew you liked that,” she grinned, “ever since you not so subtly asked me if she ever danced for me. I was almost scared to answer, you looked like you were going to claw my eyes out if I said yes.”

“So…you knew I liked her already?” Erin asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

“Correction, I knew you liked each other already,” Abby assured her friend. “Holtz is even less subtle than you are, she was pining over you from the day you both met.”

“Yeah me too,” Erin grinned in a dazed sort of way and stared off into space.

Abby rolled her eyes, and made fake retching noises until Erin zoned back in and hit her on the arm.

There was a question that Abby almost didn’t want to ask but she knew she had to. “If you hadn’t found out that I knew, would you have told me?” she asked Erin almost shyly.  
“Oh, Abby, of course,” Erin assured her quickly. “We never meant to keep it a secret as long as we did. Or rather, attempted to keep it a secret,” she smiled ruefully. “We just got so used to things the way they were, and we all did everything together, which is great, don’t get me wrong. But I guess it was just nice to have something for a while that was just ours, that was kind of separate from us being Ghostbusters. We could just…be.” Abby felt like the Grinch at Christmas with the way her heart was swelling, and she was suddenly eternally grateful to Patty for making her back off.

“Well if you like, I can pretend I don’t know,” she said, “you know, keep it from Patty and Kevin for a while longer.”

Erin actually shed a tear this time and just laughed shaking her head. “You’re forgetting I already know that Patty knows too. It’s time,” she stated, nodding her head as if to reassure herself.

“Well I’m so happy for you. For both of you.” Abby reached across to give Erin a hug. “If she makes you half as happy as you’ve seemed these last few weeks, I can’t argue with that.” She pulled back and looked at Erin with a smile and a raised eyebrow. “But no more sex in the lab, there’s a reason I banned dance parties from in there.”

Erin had the decency to look ashamed, although Abby could see the smile tugging at her lips. “That only happened once…on Patty’s research desk,” she mumbled at the end.

With a laugh, Abby stood up and held out her hands to help Erin up with her. “Well I’ll let you share that little nugget with her, I am not getting involved.”

They both gathered their things together and headed for the door, arms linked. As they reached the door Abby turned to Erin and asked, “So, is Holtz a fireball in bed?” She chuckled evilly to herself as Erin nearly fell over and choked on air.

What? Her friends had kept her in the dark for over a month, she was entitled to a little mild revenge, right?


End file.
